12 Vampires and an Onigiri
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Tohru is chosen to be the human sacrifice for the legendary vampires who unknown to all are cursed with the Juunishi. Wackyness and fluffyness ensues!
1. Default Chapter

__

A/N: Wee! A new ficcie! Since Riceball and Iridescence are nearing the finale, I decided to start this long-delayed fic, as well to update on For Keeps.

Another AU? Sowee! ^^;; I know that some of you might be sick of alternate universe fics, but you see, I just like toying with the fun personalities of the Fruits Basket characters. I hope you guys don't mind!

I dedicate the fanfic to my friends in the message board: z.a. franks, haku-sensei, omi-chan, shadowstorm, litoriceball, trc, and the other people that I forgot to mention. Syao wuvs u!

Lightning pierced the dark skies overhead as shadows walked around the spooky hallways of a palace, each holding long stick of candles. In one corner of the castle, screams of horror tore the thick silence. Screams of a girl.

One tall figure approached the girl roped against the wall. His long, bony fingers caressed the horrified girl's cheek, tracing her cheekbones, down to her slender neck. The fingers lingered on the neck, then he bowed, aiming for the neck. He bared his fangs, deaf to the shrill screeches of the lass…

Seventeen year old Honda Tohru jumped involuntarily, while Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa laughed.

"Stop it!" cried the onigiri, sweatdropping. "You're scaring me!"

"But it's all just a folktale, Tohru-chan," reminded Hana. "A tale passed down from generation to generation, just to spook us. We don't even know if the Sohma Castle _does_ exists."

"I know, but I'm still scared!" protested Tohru. " Imagine what is it like to be trapped in a castle full of vampires! Ah!" She instinctively held her neck protectively, making her friends laugh even harder.

The three of them were walking towards the town plaza that night, where their village hold meetings. Uo and Hana decided to scare their gullible friend by narrating the notorious folktale about a clan of vampires living in the dark section of the woods, where no man from their village dare to go, even at broad daylight.

"Vampires are not true," said Uo reassuringly. 

"B-But what about the news that some of our animals are disappearing lately? Someone told me that it's the work of the vampires!" said Tohru.

"To-chan, the story of the vampires had been here since time immemorial, and the disappearance occurred just these past few days," reasoned Hana. "Surely, our townsfolk are bright enough to know that."

"Someone must just be stealing our herds," said Uo.

"I hope you're right," said the onigiri. _Vampires are not true._

"Damn, Shigure! That's gross!" complained seventeen year old Sohma Yuki as he watched his cousin drink tomato juice straight from the carton. "Don't you have any ounce of decency?"

"Nope," said Shigure cheerfully, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his gray kimono. "Yuki, you are so squeamish! Geez, I lost my decency long ago when our grandfather, a certified vampire, switched from fresh blood to tomato juice."

"It's the right thing to do," reminded the nezumi. " First, it's disgusting. Second, it's wrong. Third, it's unhealthy …it can cause you some diseases like…whatever disease the victim has!"

Shigure raised his hand. "Exactly. So that is why don't get me started on the decency thing. I'm trying my best, you know."

"Right, right." Yuki left his cousin, sighing. Sometimes, he didn't get what kind of grave sin did he commit in his past lifetimes to make him a vampire in this lifetime. 

But he was not an _exact_ vampire… a semi-one perhaps, since he and his family do not prey on humans anymore. Well, his ancestors used to do that – steal a virgin from the neighboring town of Kaibara, lock her in their castle and feast on her.

However, one fateful night, his grandfather had committed a fatal mistake: he carried away a person inflicted with a strange disease – one that makes her transform into various Juunishi animals. As a result, when the girl died, her curse was carried by the descendants of the Sohma vampire.

And now, here he was, Sohma Yuki, suffering the curse. If ever touched by a female intimately, he would immediately transform into the Juunishi mouse.

His relatives suffer the same curse too – for instance, Shigure, who carries the Juunishi dog form.

Thus, they do not prey on humans anymore. They had learn to be satisfied with tomato juice and lots of catsup in their main dishes. He, for one, was used to it. However, the older Sohmas like Hatori and Shigure were still uncomfortable with the idea of a full-blooded vampire fasting on blood alternatives.

Yuki went out of the house into the balcony of their castle. His residence was isolated from the rest of the people – his clan lived amidst the lifeless dark woods near the border of the town of Kaibara.

His eyes saddened. He dreamed of meeting at least one friend from the outside world. Sure, when he and Shigure goes downtown to shop for food, he would meet several people, but he wasn't allowed to make friends with them, for they were sworn to secrecy by their clan head, Akito. Of course, the townsfolk would surely react harshly if they learn that the Sohma clan still exists.

The notorious clan of vampires.

"We are all gathered here to discuss about the alarming disappearance of our livestock, our main source of livelihood," said the head of the village.

"This is the work of the vampires!" one voice yelled.

Tohru bit her lip when the rest of her town mates yelled in agreement.

"Therefore, we have decided that we must offer a sacrifice!" announced the leader. This shocked everyone, and buzzes filled the town square.

"A sacrifice?" gasped Tohru.

"And our council has decided who to offer as human sacrifice to the vampires…just so they would stop pestering us!" The leader's eyes roved around the crowd, then suddenly pointed at the onigiri.

"E-Eh?" She was shocked, especially when she felt the gazes of everyone at her.

"That's right, Honda Tohru," said the leader of the town. "Since you are an orphan, and you have no family, we decided that you will do as the best sacrificial lamb. You are tied to no obligations, am I right?"

Tohru was dismayed. "B-But…!"

Uo raised her fist. "No way! That's unfair! Forcing her to be a human sacrifice is like killing her slowly!"

Hana nodded. "If you really want a hero, why don't you do it, Leader?"

The man was stumped, but then recovered his composure. "Because my flock still needs me! If I die there will be no leader for this town!"

The crowd nodded as Tohru's heart sank.

"So, who's with me?" asked the head.

"Aye!!!" was the resounding yell of the mob, drowning the small protests of Uo and Hana.

Tohru was on the verge of tears. _I was betrayed by my own fellow villagers._

She shook her head. "No, I will be strong. If what I can offer to the vampires will do the village good, then I must do it."

"We must dress the sacrifice up," said the town leader. "We will do the sacrifice ritual tonight."

Yuki and Shigure were walking downtown that night because of a sudden lack of supply of tomato juice.

"You just had to drink all four gallons, didn't you?" asked Yuki, irritated.

"I was thirsty!" protested Shigure. "The film I was watching was really good! It's about a werewolf who preyed on an orphanage house. You should have seen those spilled guts, Yuki! I mean, one scene showed the child's intestines being plucked out by the werewolf-"

Yuki nearly threw up. "Stop that!" he yelled.

"Hey, Yuki-chan, look at my hangnail! It's bleeding!" announced the dog, showing his bruised thumb to the nezumi.

"Get that away from me!" he yelled.

"Hee hee. What kind of vampire are you? You're afraid of blood and spilled guts!"

"I hate blood, period!" said Yuki, arms crossed.

"Good thing you didn't become a girl. I just couldn't imagine how you will react when your monthly period comes-"

"SHUT UP, DAMN DOG!!!"

Shigure laughed some more, then stopped. "Hey, the foot of the forest is brighter than usual."

"Are those torches I see?" asked Yuki, forehead creased. "Shigure, let's check it out."

"Oh Vampire Clan, accept our humble sacrifice – a fresh virgin. Please accept this, just do not play with our animals anymore," said the town leader, pushing Tohru towards the dark forest, dressed in white linen cloth, holding a tray of freshly beheaded chicken. 

The onigiri looked at her friends who were watching her helplessly. She mustered a smile for them.

__

Don't worry about me. I will be fine.

I think.

Okaasan always tells me to not worry. As long as I smile, everything will be fine.

Soon, Tohru was left in the woods. She was instructed not to go back to town, for her fellow villagers fear that the vampires might follow her to town. She knew that if the vampires wouldn't kill her, her town mates would.

She inhaled deeply and smiled bravely. She strode towards the forest.

__

Everything will be alright, because I am smiling.

But when she heard the footsteps ahead of her, her hearts started to beat double time.

She was about to run back when the bushes revealed two young men gaping at her.

A moment of silence.

Then Tohru screamed. Her screech was heard all over the forest and the town of Kaibara.

Back in the town, Hana buried her head on Uo's shoulder. "Poor Tohru!" she cried.

Uo nodded. "Tohru…"

The two then blinked when they heard another scream, this time a duet of males.

"What was that?" asked one woman behind Uo.

"I don't want to find out," said another man, nervously going back to his house.

"Ah…" Tohru collapsed on the ground weakly, dizzy.

"Sorry about shouting," apologized the younger of the two. "W-We thought you were a white lady…a ghost." He looked at her outfit. "You look like one."

"And I thought you were vampires," said the onigiri, pressing her hand on her heart.

The men looked at each other.

"Why are you here out on your own anyway?" asked the elder one kindly.

"Um…I'm a human sacrifice…for the vampires," revealed Tohru.

"E-Eh?!!" chorused the men.

****

Tsuzuku

__

Please drop by my Furuba fanfic archive…the url is in my profile. ^^


	2. 2

__

Lately, I still am having problems with the uploading of the internet in my pc. Please bear with me! ^^;; To all those who visit my Furuba sites, please have patience. Since by some kind of mysterious force, I cannot upload files and I cannot work properly on the site, despite having LOTS of materials I can work with, especially in my Yukiru site. I will have to yet resolve the problem with the internet café owner, so I will have to rely on IM file sending. (**Ouch**) Thus the updates in my site would be very slow.

Believe me, I am very frustrated. . Ah, but perhaps, a miracle will happen in the coming days, then maybe I can work again on my sites.

Help me pray for a miracle, ok?

Syaowee

p.s.

Juunishi Academy is up in Fruit Cocktales! Check out the url in my profile.

********** 

"Vampires? Vampires?" called out Tohru, trudging through the forest as both Yuki and Shigure followed her, not knowing what to do.

"Excuse me," said Yuki at last. "But I don't think you can summon vampires that way. And if they do hear you, they won't come out here just for you."

"Y-You don't understand!" cried the onigiri. "I must offer myself as a sacrifice so that I can save my village!"

"I don't remember the vampires doing something to your village before," said Shigure.

"I know, but lately, our animals are disappearing one by one," explained the girl. "And the livestock are our only source of livelihood. My townmates think that by sacrificing one human, the vampires would stop pestering us."

"Oh." Both men were shocked.

Shigure leaned over to his cousin's ear. "I didn't know our reputation in town was _that_ bad."

Yuki sighed. "No kidding. Why are they blaming the animal slaughter on us?"

The novelist nodded solemnly. "We're vegetarians through and through. I mean, for instance, I can't imagine eating roast beef in front of Haru."

Yuki sighed. "Your humor is sick."

"So they say."

Tohru turned to the men. "Ah, I must be disturbing you guys already. I am sorry!" She bowed. "I can handle things from here all by myself."

"But the woods is dangerous at night!" protested Yuki.

"But you might have more important things to do than accompany me," said the onigiri.

Shigure looked at the empty gallon bottles of tomato juice, then back at the lady stranger. "Well, Yuki, she does have a point. I don't want to see Aya's reaction when he finds out that I drank all of the tomato juice."

Yuki shivered. "Shigure, _please_."

The novelist stood up straighter. "Tell you what. One of us can go get the tomato juices and one will accompany her to our house."

"W-Why would I want to go to your house?" asked Tohru, puzzled.

Shigure looked surprised. "I thought you want to see vam-"

Yuki kicked his cousin's foot. "You can stay with us for a while until you find the vampires. I don't think your townmates would like to see you back in Kaibara."

Tohru nodded. "Y-You're right, b-but…this is abusing your kindness. I mean, it's been just five minutes since we met each other…"

The novelist frowned. "Besides, what will Hatori and Akito say?"

Yuki shrugged dismissively. "I can take care of Hatori."

"And who'll take care of Akito?" the dog wanted to know.

All he received was a pointed look from the nezumi.

"Very funny," said Shigure, pouting. "You happen to be his favorite cousin."

Yuki glared at him. "You're the only one who can stand his attitude."

"Well, you just don't know what a great guy he is," smirked Shigure. "He's actually a very caring and sensitive guy. Warm, fuzzy-"

"You get the tomato juice," decided Yuki. "And make our order five gallons. Your mind starts to slip without it."

"You live so far away from Kaibara," observed Tohru as she and Yuki walked through the seemingly endless woods.

Yuki decided to use Shigure's universal excuse whenever asked that universal question. "We want to commune intimately with Mother Nature."

"Wow, that's so cool!" gushed Tohru. "Ah, by the way, my name is Honda Tohru."

He glanced at her, then nodded. "Yuki. The other one who was with us awhile ago is my cousin, Shigure. Just ignore his wisecracks. We all do."

"Ah, Shigure-san is funny!"

"If you live every single day with him, you'll refer to it as freaky." Yuki looked up at the roof of his residence. "We're here, Honda-san."

The onigiri's eyes widened as the four-storey sixty hectare castle came to view.

"Ok, where's Shigure?" said Kagura immediately upon Yuki's entrance to the castle.

"He's downtown, buying tomato juice," said the nezumi, taking off his coat. 

"We're out of catsup too. Apparently, your brother watched a horror film that made him thirsty, but since he didn't find any tomato juice, he feasted on the catsup."

"Don't tell me. It's about a werewolf who preyed on an orphanage," sighed Yuki.

"The very same." Kagura groaned. "Our budget is running low already, for pete's sake! Would you tell those two to practice self-control?"

"Making Hatori wear a mini skirt is easier than teaching those two that virtue. Self-control is non-existent in their vocabulary," said Yuki.

Kagura then noticed the shy girl hiding behind her cousin. "Hey, who's she?"

Tohru blinked. "Um, I'm Honda Tohru. Nice to meet you!" She bowed politely.

The buta's brow raised. "Yuki, you were the last person I expect to imitate our grandfather-"

"It's not what you think." In a hurry, Yuki explained Tohru's dilemma. In the end, Kagura looked a little more sympathetic.

"Tohru-kun, it is best that you forget about finding the vampires," advised the girl. "Why don't you let your townmates suffer?"

"I love them!" protested Tohru.

Kagura and Yuki looked at each other.

"S-So I wouldn't be much of a burden," began Tohru slowly. "Then let me help out in the household chores! I can do the cooking, the cleaning…everything you want me to do!"

They heard footsteps heading their way. Everyone turned to see a grim-looking man staring at Tohru in dismay.

"H-Hatori, this is Tohru-kun, my friend," said Kagura. "S-She's going to live here with us for the meantime."

His eyes looked disinterested. Instead, he turned to Yuki. He stared at his cousin long and hard then said, "We ran out of tomato juice," he said curtly.

"Shigure already went downtown," said Yuki.

"And the catsup?"

"Let's just hope Shigure has the sense to buy that too."

With that, Hatori passed by the three, ignoring the onigiri deliberately. He left the castle, slamming the door behind.

"Um…" Kagura smiled at Tohru reassuringly. "Hatori-sensei's not just in the mood to chat. He never is, until he gets his daily dose of tomato juice and catsup."

Tohru blinked. "Wow, all of you love that product that much?"

Yuki looked away. "Sort of."

Kagura took the onigiri by hand. "Come one. I'll introduce you to the rest of the family." She gave Yuki the spatula she was holding and pulled her new friend up the stairs. "You just turn the pancake when it's bubbly, ok?"

"B-But…" Yuki's objection was not entertained by his cousin anymore.

"Is it true? Honda Tohru was already offered by our village leaders already?" asked one wife behind Shigure, who was waiting in line to pay for the eight bottles of catsup he bought.

"Yes! I sure hope that the problems with our animals will stop already," replied the other old woman.

"Next!" announced Hana.

Shigure excitedly placed his goods on the counter as Hana busily computed his bill. While she was doing so, the novelist propped his elbow on the countertop and grinned sexily at her. "Hey, looking good, Flower!"

"I always look good, Shigure-san," said the Denpa quietly, eyes still trained on the groceries. _If only he doesn't buy a considerable amount of grocery here, I could have long made Uo beat this guy up!_

"No, you look different today…"

"Scary. That's what you say to me everyday. What do I look like, a chameleon?"

There's this certain twinkle in your eye…"

"Must be the light's reflection."

Shigure leaned closer to her. "Aw, don't be shy. I know you want me so badly! Just say the word and I'll cancel all my appointments in my very hectic schedule, and you can take me out on a date tonight."

"Sorry. I'm busy tonight. Some other time, maybe," said the girl dully. She began to pack Shigure's goods.

He pouted. "That's what you always say to me everytime!"

"Because that's what you always ask me everytime," said the Denpa, tying the bag of groceries.

"Don't bottle up your feelings, Flower. Let them out! It must really hurt not showing your true feelings to me." He clasped her hand and brought it to his heart. "Very well, let me take away that pain. Let me soothe the suffering. I will heal you, Hana-"

Denpa stare. "Let_go_of_my_hand," said Hana quietly, making the other customers flee in fear.

Shigure sweatdropped. "Ehehehe." He took the groceries. "I'll shop again tomorrow, same time, same place. Do not miss me too much. Our separation is only temporary!"

"Too bad," muttered Hana.

The novelist blew her a farewell kiss before merrily going back to the woods.

"I am puzzled," said Uo, coming out from the inner room of the shop. "Where does that guy live? I mean, I have lived my whole life here, and I've practically memorized every inch of this place, but I still can't find his house."

"It's not my problem," said Hana, returning to her work. "I mean, it's not like knowing where he lives can help us solve our current problem."

Uo nodded. "I know. Finding where Tohru is."

Shigure arrived just in time to see Yuki cower from the fire eating their gas stove. Whistling, the novelist went towards the well, calmly took a bucket of water, and threw its contents to the burning stove.

"Shigure!" Yuki looked relieved. "Thanks!"

"I see someone stupidly left you with the spatula again," said the inu. "So where's everyone?"

Yuki groaned. "They're in the living room. Kagura's introducing Honda-san to them."

Shigure tapped his forehead. "Oh, I almost forgot about our cute human sacrifice!"

"Hana syndrome again, huh?" asked the younger Sohma dryly.

"You bet!" said Shigure cheerfully. "I mean, I had to _restrain_ her from lunging on me. She really is crazy about me! She's all over me awhile ago!"

Yuki looked at the burnt food, then sighed.

"Don't worry," said Shigure, patting the nezumi's head. "I heard charcoal tastes best with catsup and lots of tomato juice."

"Tohru-kun, meet Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, and Hatori-sensei." Kagura grinned. "My beloved Kyo will be here any minute now, while Momiji will be back from his work in an hour or so."

"Momiji's our breadwinner," said Shigure as he and Yuki joined the family. "Our only source for our daily living budget."

"What does he do?" asked Tohru curiously.

"You'll find out soon," said Shigure mysteriously.

"I'm sorry," said Ritsu in a small voice. "I'm sorry for being a burden. I'm not a breadwinner too."

Everyone but Tohru sweatdropped.

"I'M SORRY!!!!!" Ritsu began to freak out again. "I'M A WORTHLESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING BUM WHO ONLY EXISTS TO GIVE HEADACHES TO HIS POOR FAMILY!!!"

"Amazing. He actually knows that fact?" said the novelist.

Tohru rushed to Ritsu's side to try to comfort him. "I-It's not that! We didn't mean to imply that! Calm down---!"

Ritsu accidentally slammed on Tohru's chest.

POOF!

The onigiri blinked. "W-What was that---!" Her eyes widened.

A monkey was looking up at her, sniffling.

****

tsuzuku


	3. 3

Sohma Kyo arrived just in time to see his whole family crowding around a stranger – a girl who looked like she just had fainted.

"What the hell-" His words were cut by the cry of his cousin, Ritsu. 

"WAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! I'M SO SORRRRRY!!!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY FOR NEARLY KILLING HER WITH SHOCK! I'M SO SORRY FOR CAUSING HER A GREAT TRAUMA THAT WIL HAUNT HER FOR HER ENTIRE LIFE!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!" yelled the monkey, jumping around.

Shigure hit the animal with his rolled newspaper. "You'll cause Tohru-kun more trauma if you don't stop acting like that."

"AAAAH! I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T WANT HER TO SUFFER TRAUMA BECAUSE OF ME!!!!!! LORD, IF YOU WANT TO MAKE HER SUFFER, GIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT TO ME!!!"

  
Another slam on the monkey's head, then silence prevailed.

Kyo looked at the girl quizzically. "You can _not_ make me do what Grandpa do to her."

"Stupid cat. She's our visitor." Yuki looked at his cousin with narrowed eyes. "And where have you been?"

"He has been to London to look at the Queen," said Sohma Momiji, following his cousin into the living room. "Pussy cat, Pussy cat!"

"Stop calling me that way!" barked Kyo, fist clenching.

Momiji then noticed the sleeping girl that his cousins were crowding on. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Honda Tohru," said Hatori, eyes grim. "Shigure and Yuki stupidly thinks that bringing home pathetic human sacrifices is just like bringing home a stray cat." A smirk formed on his mouth. "No offense meant, of course."

"Of course," agreed Kyo sarcastically.

"Look, she is our visitor," said Yuki, trying to not lose his patience. "Do not treat her that way."

Kyo shrugged. "I do not care, as long as she does not gives us problems."

"That would be as probable as the north star appearing in the south." Hatori stood up. "Women are pests. If she causes us one problem, no matter how trivial or serious it is, she's out of this house, get it?"

Momiji touched the sleeping girl's face. "Ah, she's so cute."

Shigure nodded. "Definitely cute. And that's what's worrying 'Tori."

"It's _nothing _like that," said Hatori flatly.

"Yeah right," smirked the writer. "I mean, look at that 'I'm-so-untouchable-so-I-dare-you-touch-me' demeanor. You react that way when we talk about pretty species of the opposite sex-"

"Enough." Hatori stood up. "As the acting head of the Sohma clan, I shall enforce what I said when she makes one stupid mistake here."

"Whatever happened to the democracy and rule of the majority here?" protested Shigure, who had already found attachment to their new border.

"I am the majority," said the clan doctor. "You should be grateful that I allowed you to let her live here. If it was Akito who's here…"

"And he isn't," cut the novelist cheerfully. "Thank you, friend!"

"Talk to my hand," said the doctor grumpily before he left the living room.

At that point, Tohru opened her eyes. "W-Where am I?" she asked weakly.

It was Yuki who first smiled at her. "Hey, you're awake, Honda-san. I'm glad."

"Yeah," nodded Shigure,

"I-I just had a bad dream…that I accidentally embraced someone and then that person turned into a-" Her gaze went next to the monkey who was peering at her curiously. "A-Aiiiieeeeeeee!!!!"

"Oh no, Honda-san, don't faint!" begged Yuki.

"I-I…she…monkey…." Tohru looked like she was hyperventilating.

"Water, water!" called out Kagura, using the hem of her skirt to fan Tohru's face.

"Does she need CPR?" asked Shigure quickly, ready to volunteer.

Kyo looked on, somewhat fascinated by his relatives' reactions. 

"Stop crowding around her!" scolded Yuki. He slightly slapped the girl's cheek. "Honda-san? Honda-san?"

She blinked when she felt how hypnotic his purple eyes were up close. She couldn't break contact with them however.

"She'll be fine," said the Sohma cat, eyes narrowed at the scene.

Tohru's gaze then went to Kyo, and lingered there.

"What?!" the neko growled.

"Ano…you…you remind me of something." She shook her head, blushing. "I don't know."

"He reminds you of a cat litter?" said Momiji seconds before he received the glare of doom from Kyo.

"A cat! A cat, oh lovely Christ!" gushed Tohru, clapping her hands in delight. "Y-Your eyes! Wild and fierce, just like a cat! Of course!" At the back of her mind, she remembered her young self wishing to have a pet cat, but her mother was allergic to felines.

The Sohmas, on the other hand, looked at each other. Of all the things that could make their new border calm down…

…it was Kyo?!

"By the way, since you already know about the Juunishi curse, then it's only right for us to come clean to you." Shigure gestured to his relatives. "Tohru-kun, meet the Sohma family."

Tohru blinked. 

"So, what can you say?" asked the novelist cautiously.

"Um…is the Sohma with two _m_'s or one?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I can't believe it!" said Kagura as she cleaned up the mess Yuki did in the kitchen. "She doesn't know we're vampires! I thought our clan is already well-known in their town?"

Kyo looked at the onigiri who was seated in between Ayame and Shigure. Momiji was on Tohru's lap. They were all watching another horror flick. "It's not like she's the type to _know_."

Right on cue, Tohru screamed. "Don't go in there! There's a ghost in there!!!"

Yuki leaned on the counter, sighing. "So what do we do? Should we tell her anyway?"

"No," said the nezumi abruptly. 

"Eh? Why?" asked Kagura, mystified.

"I don't want to scare her away," said Yuki, arms crossed.

"Hmm?"

"Besides…she has nowhere else to go," said the mouse, glancing at Tohru, hugging herself. "She seems like such a nice girl."

"Uh-oh," said Kagura.

"What?" asked Yuki, annoyed. 

"Remember what Akito told us? We must not get emotionally-involved with her. She's not like us, you know," said the boar.

"I'm aware of that!" said Yuki defensively.

"Dakedo…" Kagura then blinked when she heard the poof sound and the smoke.

In the living room was a dog sitting on the floor, and Tohru apologizing panickedly.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I forgot that I can't hug you, but everytime I get scared, I hug the person next to me-"

"It's alright, Tohru-kun. I'm all yours to hug!" laughed the inu.

"Stop that, you perverted old man!" screamed Kyo from the kitchen.

"But what do we do once Akito returns from his trip?" asked Kagura.

"We'll cross the bridge when we get there," said Yuki, frowning.

"If you say so." Kagura then sighed. "Momiji, where's the one hundred yen you promised to give today?"

The German looked at Kagura, then grinned sheepishly. "Um, I didn't earn enough. Will fifty yen do?"

"What do you do for a living?" asked Tohru curiously. 

"I sing! I dance! I perform!" His eyes were shining. "I'm a star!"

"A vaudeville wanna-be," said Kyo, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, that's so cool!" gushed Tohru. "Maybe next time, I can come with you and watch you perform!"

"Ok!" agreed the hare heartily. "Can you sing too, Tohru?"

"Eh?" She blushed. "Iie!"

"Come on, let's hear it!" coaxed Ayame. "Darling, your voice is that of an angel's envy when you speak. What more when you put melody into it. Come on, sing for us!"

"Oh, alright, but only a few lines, ok?"

The Sohmas nodded.

"Totemo ureshikatta yo…kimi ga warai kakede ta..subete o tokasu hou emi de.." sang Tohru softly. She paused, blushing. "Um…actually, that's a little song I'm making, but I haven't finished it yet. It's not very good."

Yuki grinned. "Maybe you'll be inspired to finish it while you're staying here with us."

"Yeah!" agreed Kagura, grinning too.

She nodded.

__

Okaasan, my fortune wasn't so bad. I met this wonderful family…the Sohmas. Although their Juunishi curse is a little shocking, I do not feel afraid anymore.

Not when I know how warm their hearts really are.

****

tsuzuku


	4. 4

__

It seems quite awhile since I last updated the fic…ok, here we go!!!

Tohru stared at the family dinner in awe. The family before her was feasting on tomato juice and vegetable salad, which was drowned by red food coloring. 

She blinked when Momiji called her attention. "Y-Yes?"

"You're not eating!" remarked the hare. "What's wrong? Don't you like the dishes?"

She sweatdropped. "Um…"

"We have eggs in the refrigerator," said Hatori coldly.

"Hey!" complained Kagura. "I'm going to use it for my facial make-over!"

"We can't let Yuki's guest starve, can we?" asked the doctor in mock concern. To this, Yuki shot him a lethal stare.

"I-I was just surprised by the look of the dish, that's all," she said. She began to help herself with the red salad.

"Sorry about the food," said Yuki apologetically. "Our family subsists on catsup and tomato juice. It's our diet."

"Ah, please don't apologize! I must not complain because I'm already a burden!" said the onigiri quickly.

"It's good that you are aware of it," said the acting leader of the clan. 

"Hatori!" said Yuki warningly.

Shigure raised his voice. "Yum, yum! I just LOVE these spinach thingies!"

Everyone sighed.

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun," continued Shigure. "The next time I shop downtown, I'll buy you your own food."

"And where will we get the money to support our new border?" asked Hatori testily.

"I volunteer!" said Momiji, eyes shining. "I can talk to my talent manager to make Tohru sing with me. We'll work together!" He squeezed the onigiri's hand affectionately.

"And I'll find myself a job," said Shigure, grinning. "Surely, someone in the town needs a handsome and dashing teacher, especially female ones."

"And I can work in the town too," said Yuki, smiling at Tohru. "I'm an all-around guy, perfect for any job."

Haru grinned. "I can be a tour guide, and show to everyone the vast forest of the Sohmas."

"You'll lose your job within three minutes," said Kyo, smirking.

"I'm betting two," added the inu. "And it's not only your job that you'll lose. I'm afraid you'll lose those who are stupid enough to join your tour."

"Silence!" said Hatori, dropping his fork and spoon on the plate. He stood up, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "You can do anything you want, and I don't care! If a problem arises, however, I will not help. Do you understand?"

"Sure, sure," said Shigure, waving his hand dismissively.

Tohru looked at the doctor who was walking away. "He hates me," she whispered.

Yuki shook his head. "Just like Shigure, we ignore him."

"Hey!" complained the inu.

"Anyway, at least you got to stay," said Haru, smiling too. "Welcome to the family, Honda-san!"

"T-Thank you," said the onigiri shyly.

"I do hope you make good on your promise in helping me with the household chores," said Kagura. "I need all the help I can get."

"I promise!" said Tohru quickly. "How can I ever thank you for your kindness?"

Shigure put an arm on her shoulder. "You can start by massaging me."

Kyo and Yuki's fists slammed on the novelist's head. "Perverted dog!"

Hana sighed as she opened the grocery store the next day. "I miss Tohru."

Uo went out of the store, rubbing her eyes. "You woke up early?"

"Yup. But Tohru is usually up way, way before me." A longing smile crossed her face. 

"You know, even after Tohru's sacrifice, the animal slaughter continues to happen," said Uo.

The denpa's forehead creased. "You think so?"

"I _know_ so," said Uo, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "Everyone in town is talking about it. Our leader is trying to save his face by saying that the vampires might not have deemed Tohru worthy enough to be called a sacrifice."

"So what will we do? Force someone to be a sacrifice too? Our leader can't keep on fooling us forever," said Hana.

"Right," agreed Uo.

Just then, Hana stiffened. "Oh no."

Her friend's forehead creased. "What is it?"

"Flower!!!" Shigure was on full speed as he strode towards the Denpa.

Hana wanted to slam her head on the wall, but realized just in time that she should be slamming Shigure's head on the wall instead. But she forced a grim smile on her face instead. "Hello."

Uo grinned wickedly. "I better go. I might be disturbing you and your lover boy already."

Before she could react, Shigure was already beside her, an arm wrapped around her shoulder comfortably. "Your eyes look terrible, Sweetheart. Didn't you get any sleep, dear?"

Hana sighed. She was too busy thinking of Tohru's whereabouts to sleep. Somehow she felt guilty for not being able to save her friend when she became a human sacrifice, and that emotion was taking its toll on her slumber.

The man lifted a hand to smooth her cheeks. "My poor Flower, miserably alone last night without a real man to warm her cold bed."

He cried out in pain when she elbowed his ribs _hard_. "You came here to shop," she hissed.

"Ah y-yeah!" He took out his shopping list. "Let's see…4 extra-large bottles of tomato catsup…and hmm…banana catsup for Yuki-chan."

Upon the mention of the name. Hana's eyes lit up. "How is Yuki-kun?"

The novelist shrugged. "The last time I checked, he was still breathing."

Hana's eyes sparkled. "Ah, he's so dreamy! So handsome!"

Shigure grinned. "Good looks run in the family."

"Too bad it's not true in your case," she muttered under her breath.

"And hey, can I have some of your eggs?"

The reply he got was a big, fat slap on his face.

"Wow!" gushed Kagura and Kisa when they saw the dish that was served before them. Steamed buttered vegetables.

"I-I know you would rather have catsup-based dishes," said the onigiri shyly. "But well, we ran out of catsup…"

"It's ok, Tohru-chan!" said Kagura, digging on the food excitedly. "It's been quite awhile since we had a dish without red stuff on it."

Hatori groaned and looked at Yuki, who smiled apologetically at him. The blood of the vampire do not run among women of the family, thus they were not weaned to red stuff as the males were. However, they weren't spared from the Juunishi curse.

The door opened and in came Shigure, sighing. "Hello everyone." He smiled at Tohru feebly. "Hi, cute human sacrifice. As I promised…"

Tohru's eyes widened when she saw a pack of raw eggs inside the grocery bag. "B-But you guys are vegetarians! Y-You don't have to do this-"

"It's ok," said Shigure. "We don't want to make your taste buds suffer."

"Hey 'Gure," said Ayame, peering at his cousin's cheek. "Is it my imagination, or is your cheek a little..um…"

Hatori made a sound of exasperation. "No doubt, he did something stupid again."

"I did not!" said the dog self-righteously. 

"You were slapped," said the acting clan head matter-of-factly. 

"Prove it," dared the novelist.

"Your epidermis shows a sign of some blood rush, as if some pressure comparable to one given by a hand slap was applied on that part," said the clan doctor as everyone sweatdropped.

Haru sighed. "Never challenge a doctor in a verbal joust, especially on a field he specializes on. You should know that by now, Shigure."

"It's not because he's a doctor, actually," said Yuki. "It's because Shigure is a well-known pervert, and Hatori knows that."

"I see." Haru looked at his plate. "Honda-san, more rice please."

Tohru nodded and rushed back to the kitchen with the plate of rice.

"Why did you get slapped anyway, Grandpa Shigure?" Kisa wanted to know.

The novelist hugged the little girl to his chest. "Oh sweet Kisa, it was _terrible_! I went to the grocery shop this morning to buy us some bottles of catsup and some food for Tohru-kun, but when I tried to purchase Tohru's food, I got slapped!"

"Really? Why should Hana nee-chan slap you?" the little girl wanted to know.

"I asked if I can have some of her eggs."

Everyone but Kisa spat out their food.

"I was asking for her eggs that were _for sale_," said Shigure defensively.

"But why did she slap you?" asked Kisa innocently.

Hatori muttered something under his breath.

Kagura, laughing uncomfortably, said that Shigure must not have asked Hana nicely.

Tohru returned, holding the plate of rice. "Hi, you guys! Did I miss anything?"

Yuki smiled. "Nothing much, Honda-san."

Hatori leafed through the letters uninterestedly, but one caught his attention.

It was a letter from the clan head, Akito, asking how things were in the castle.

__

Should I tell him about Honda Tohru?

He sighed and picked up his quill.

Tohru was gathering the clothes she hung awhile ago in the clothesline when she heard a throat cleared behind her. She turned around and found Yuki smiling at her.

"Good evening, Honda-san. I'm sorry for disturbing your solitude," he apologized.

She shook her head. "It's ok. I-I was just gathering the clothes."

"Let me help you then." He began to help her take the clothes down.

"Yuki-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just thinking…aren't you afraid of living so far away from Kaibara?" asked Tohru curiously.

He laughed. "What do you mean? What should we be afraid of?"

"Vampires," said Tohru.

He choked in laughter. "No, we're not afraid of them." He looked out at the night sky. "I'm sure those vampires are really as nice as normal people are."

"They suck blood! They kill innocent people!" cried the onigiri. "They're bad people!"

His eyes saddened. "You think so?"

She blinked. 

He sighed. "Never mind." He looked at the empty clothesline. "We're done."

Tohru still couldn't stop thinking of the reaction she saw on his face when they were talking about vampires awhile ago.

__

I wonder why…

****

tsuzuku


	5. 5

At last, an update! I'm sorry for being inconsistent about the updates. I will try to work on it so you can expect more reliable dates on updates, just like in Riceball.

Kyo rubbed his eyes sleepily as he went down the stairs that morning. He was sure that he was the first one up in the house, because he wanted to catch the dawn.

But to his surprise, he heard the sound of chopping, and some merry hums from the kitchen. Curiously, he peeped into the room and found Tohru chopping vegetables on the table. Beside her were some plates with previously fried food, including fish drained with something red.

He absent-mindedly licked his lips. _Sardines. Yum._

She next added the chopped veggies to the batter.

Milk. Yum.

He then watched her as she went towards the stove and mixed the vegetables and milk into the pan. She expertly looked over the bubbling batter, still oblivious of the pair of eyes watching him from the doorway.

"La la lala lala lala…La la lala lala lala…" she hummed. "Let's stay together, itsumo…"

Kyo felt himself smile silently, for some reason he couldn't decipher. However, that smile didn't last very long.

"KYOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tohru looked up just in time to see Kagura pounce on the freaking Kyo. She waited for the explosion and the transformation, but failed to see one. She did see, however, the incredible strength that lies within the seemingly frail body of Sohma Kagura.

"Kyo, my sweet darling!" gushed Kagura as she hugged her beloved with enough force to turn a metal alloy into baby cereal. "Good morning!!!! Oh, but you are much, much better than the morning! Oh, I missed you!"

"Ka_gu_ra," said Kyo through gritted teeth as he struggled to solve the maze of entwined arms breaking his neck. "We saw each other last night in the dinner table."

She pouted. "But I couldn't sleep last night! I long for your touch, my sweet pussy-wussy."

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT WAY AGAIN, UNDERSTOOD?!?" barked Kyo as his eyes darted on the sweatdropping onigiri before him.

"But pussy-wussy…"

"STOP IT!!!" ordered the neko.

Shigure entered the kitchen, yawning. "G' morning, cute human sacrifice! Morning, Kagura! Morning, pussy-wussy!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" cried the cat desperately as he clamped his hands over his ears.

Ayame came into the kitchen too. "What the-"

Shigure raised his hand in a greeting. "Morning, gorgeous!"

Aya raised his hand too. "Hey, morning, 'Gure!" He turned to the freaking Kyo. "His morning doesn't look so good." He went towards his cousin and hugged him to his chest. "My poor kitty, what did they do to you?"

"Lemme go!!!" wailed the neko when he realized their position.

"Your wish is my command!" said Aya in a flourish as he threw his cousin away from him.

The startled Kyo lost his balance, his arms flapping wildly, as he tumbled back into the kitchen and landed on Tohru.

POOF!

Tohru blinked when she saw the neko lying on her lap.

"Oooh, great positioning, Kyo-kichi," remarked Aya, snickering.

"K-Kyo…" whispered Tohru. "Um…"

But before the cat could react, a pair of hands grabbed its fur. The next thing Kyo the cat knew was that he was being spun around the air, defying the laws of centrifugal-centripetal forces.

"YOU PERVERTED PUSSY-WUSSY!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO TOHRU-CHAN! YOU DESERVE THE ULTIMATE INFERNAL PUNISHMENT!!!!"

Shigure snickered. "What a carnival ride!"

Tohru panicked. "K-Kagura, p-please, c-calm down!"

Kagura paused, then looked at the dizzy cat she was holding. "K-Kyo?"

She got a small, weak _meow_ as a reply.

"KYO!!!!!!!!!WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!?????? WHAT HAPPENED????!!!!" wailed Kagura, burying her face on the almost unconscious body of the neko.

Tohru sweatdropped as Shigure nodded to himself. "True love always wins in the end," said the novelist.

Aya sighed. "Alas! It was a difficult experience for Kyo kichi kun, though."

"True, true," agreed the dog.

"D-Difficult?" croaked the neko. "Try fatal."

Hatori entered the kitchen, forehead creased. "What in damnation is going on here? Why are you all so noisy at this early in the morning?"

One look at the battered cat Kyo, and he sighed. "Kagura, please. We don't want bloodshed in the floor. It's…messy."

Kagura looked down. "OK."

Shigure snickered. "What's the matter, 'Tori? Are you afraid that the vampires will go drink all the icky blood that will flow from Kyo's body?"

"Quiet!" bellowed the acting clan head. "I don't want unnecessary boisterousness in the house while I'm here."

Tohru bit her lip, but evidently the rest of her housemates weren't even stunned by the sudden rise of his voice. 

"As the bossy acting clan head dictates," said Shigure as he bowed mockingly.

Everyone blinked when they smelled something. Tohru then slapped her hands over her mouth. "M-My omelet!!!" She stood up quickly as she tried to save the food. 

Ritsu arrived, panicking. "I smell something burning! Is our house on fire???"

"Actually-" began Ayame.

"OUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!! OUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!" yelled Ritsu, freaking out.

"Stop it!" cried Kagura.

"Help! Help!" cried Shigure, fighting off his snickers as he watched his cousin panic more.

The monkey then saw Tohru fighting off the fire in the stove. "GET AWAY FROM IT!! YOU'LL DIE!!!!" 

Hatori stepped towards the two. "Stop it, you two-"

The scorching metal of the pan touched Tohru's hand. She cried out in pain as she collapsed on the floor, holding her hand. 

Wasting no time, the clan doctor lifted Tohru and carried her into the clinic effortlessly, as if she was a rag doll.

Everyone else watched the peculiar display of concern from the man that Shigure called "a walking block of ice".

In the clinic, Hatori was kneeling in front of the fascinated Tohru, treating her burn. "You should have been more careful," he scolded.

Tohru bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"You really are dumb."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry."

"Huh?"

"It's dumb."

"Y-Yes, I-I'm sorry!" said the onigiri, bowing.

Hatori turned his back on her to hide the amused twitch of his mouth.

"The sardines are pretty good!" gushed Momiji when Tohru arrived in the kitchen, followed by the once again stern-looking Hatori.

"T-Thank you," said Tohru, blushing. "I-It's just a shame that I wasn't able to cook the omelet properly."

Kyo glanced at the embarrassed onigiri then looked away. "Tomorrow, maybe," he said, not noticing some sauce streaking down his chin.

Kagura slammed his face on to the bowl of sardines. "Kyo, don't talk with your mouth full!"

Shigure burst into hysterical laughter. "Whew! Wish I had a camera to capture that precious moment! Kyo getting cozy with a bunch of fishes drowning in red sauce!"

"You certainly have a touch with words," said Aya, laughing too.

Tohru then noticed some unoccupied seats. "Where are Kisa and Hiro? Yuki and Haru aren't here too!"

"Kisa's in bed, and she's down with mild flu, I think," said Shigure. "Hiro, Haru, and Yuki are with her."

"Oh," said Tohru.

"Be sure to bring food to her after you eat," ordered Hatori, glancing at the novelist. "I just checked her temperature awhile ago, and it's still not normal. Lots of fluid, understand?"

"Aye, aye, doctor!" said Shigure, saluting smartly.

As Shigure piled a tray with fluids and fruits, Tohru entered the kitchen, smiling uncertainly. "A-Ah, Shigure-san?"

He turned to her, smiling pleasantly. "Oh, it's you, Tohru-kun!" He lifted the pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice. "Want some?"

She sweatdropped. "U-Uh, no thanks. A-Actually…" She brought something out from behind her back. "Will you give this to Kisa? I hope this will cheer her up."

Shigure looked at the bunch of dahlias, then grinned. "I'm sure it will. Thanks for your thoughtfulness, Tohru-kun." 

She smiled back, blushing slightly, then left the kitchen to go back to her cleaning.

Yuki looked up when the door opened. "Finally, you arrived," he said wryly a Shigure grandly placed the tray of food by Kisa's bedside table. "What took you so long?"

"Don't tell me you got lost on your way?" asked Haru in deep concern.

"I'm perfectly ok," replied Shigure. "I just chatted with Tohru-kun. And speaking of which…" He picked up the flowers and handed them to Kisa. "To our little princess."

She smiled weakly. "T-Thank you, Grandpa Shigure."

The novelist sighed happily. "Oh, I just love it when she calls me that! It makes me feel so fatherly!"

Yuki groaned.

"But I must admit, this gift isn't from me. It's from Tohru-kun," said Shigure.

"From Tohru?" echoed Hiro, forehead creased. "So how much did you buy it from her?"

"She gave it for free."

"Unbelievable," remarked the sheep, shaking his head.

"Hiro!" said Kisa.

Shigure turned to Yuki and Haru. "You guys can take your breakfast now. I can watch over Kisa."

Haru shook his head. "I'm not yet hungry."

Yuki stood up and kissed Kisa's forehead. "Rest and get well, Kisa." He opened the door just as Ayame entered the room.

"My beloved brother!" squealed Ayame as he eagerly wrapped his arms around the nezumi who was starting to have veins popping on his head.

"Thank Kisa, or I would have mutilated you already," he said before grabbing his brother by the collar and throwing him into Shigure's waiting arms.

"Look, 'Gure!" said Ayame excitedly. "He's starting to mellow! He didn't make my nose bleed anymore!"

"Progress!" cheered Shigure as Hiro and Kisa watched them, astounded.

Yuki passed by the living room just as Tohru lost her grip on the pail of water. The liquid instantly spilled all over the floor as Tohru sank into the ground, holding her burnt finger. She blew over it worriedly then held it with her other hand.

"Honda-san?"

She looked up, then stood up panickedly. "Ah, Yuki-kun!" However, her sudden motion made her slip down the floor, face first.

Yuki quickly helped her up. "Hey, take it easy-"

Tohru slipped again, and she ended up on his lap. She blushed then pulled away. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy!"

Yuki didn't let go of her hand. "Let me see it."

"Huh?"

He crawled closer to her and examined her finger. "You got burned while you were cooking," he said sympathetically.

"H-How did you know?" she asked, mystified.

He grinned. "I get wounds like this too."

Tohru watched as Yuki sneaked Hatori's first aid kit out of the clinic, then pulled her into the back area of the house. She was stunned to see a well-cared garden of vegetables hidden there.

"Welcome to my sanctuary," said Yuki.

"You love plants very much, don't you?" she said as she sat down on one of the flat boulders that were carved to be seats.

"Yeah." Yuki sat beside her and started to take out the bandages. "This isn't just my hobby…it's my…"

"Passion?" guessed Tohru.

His purple eyes crinkled into a smile. "You can say that." He started to dress her finger again. "Well, it's a way to keep my sanity intact in this house."

"Huh?"

Yuki smiled again. "Never mind." He finished dressing her wound. "So…please don't be offended, but didn't your parents object when you were forced to be the human sacrifice for the vampires?"

She shook her head. "I'm an orphan already."

"I'm sorry," he said in genuine apology.

She laughed. "Ah, it's alright, Yuki-kun. Anyway, I have two good friends…Hana-chan and Uo-chan. They're my family too."

"And now, we are yours too," said Yuki before bowing and kissing her bandaged finger. 

She felt her face turn red. "A-AH!"

He smiled again. "Come, let's go back into the house."

Okaasan, my heart is still beating so fast even if it had been some hours already after that incident.

_So very fast…_

That night, Tohru was climbing up to her room when she heard the faint strums of the guitar. She looked up and saw Kyo sitting on top of the roof, a guitar on his hand. She listened to the soothing soft music of his music, her eyes shut.

Then the music ended. Tohru opened her eyes and saw Kyo gaping at her. She applauded excitedly. "That was really cool, Kyo-kun!"

"Hah! Who told you to eavesdrop anyway?" he barked before leaving the roof.

"But it really is! I love it!" she yelled.

Kyo paused, then looked back at her. "Flattery will get you nowhere, lady."

Tohru smiled. "I wish I can play like that. Will you teach me?"

"No."

Her face fell.

He didn't look at her. "Your finger."

She looked at her injured finger, then back at Kyo. _Is that his way of showing concern to my bruise?_

"Will you teach me then if it heals?" she asked.

"No sweat," he said before disappearing from her sight.

Okaasan, I'm starting to feel like I'm getting used to this family. They are all kind-hearted and sweet, and I think I'm starting to love them.

_I'm also starting to forget about the vampires._

_Ah, very well, I shouldn't be afraid. The Sohmas will take care of me. No vampire can touch me when I'm with them._

_Right, Okaasan?_

Tsuzuku


	6. 6

__

This chapter is for Omi, who loves Kyo-Yuki-Tohru angles. Misyah, loka!

"It's getting chilly," said Tohru as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was finishing the last rounds of plates to be washed before going to bed. She breathed on her palms before continuing her work.

Kagura peeked at her. "Hey, Tohru-chan! You can rest now. We'll just finish the rest of the chores tomorrow."

She smiled at the girl. "No, I want to finish the plates now. I'm not yet sleepy."

Kagura still looked reluctant.

"Really!" said the onigiri cheerfully. She was telling the truth. She still wanted to work, because she could see that even if Kagura was industrious in household chores, the default maid of the house still wasn't able to clean the castle thoroughly.

And she was brought up by her mother to be a cleaning freak.

Or so Uo and Hana say.

Upon remembering her friends, her eyes saddened. She missed them terribly.

Yuki's face appeared in her mind again, then she felt less lonely.

__

Yuki's right. This family is my family too.

And she knew that somehow, she loved this family too already.

Tohru was busying herself in placing the plates back into the shelves when she heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. She peeked into the living room and found Kyo climbing up the stairs wearily, holding his guitar. She looked up at him, smilingly. "Hey, Kyo-kun!"

He looked down at her. "Tohru?"

Minutes later, Kyo was wiping the plates dry while Tohru was arranging the plates into the cabinet.

"You're still up this late at night?" asked Tohru.

"Speak for yourself," he grumbled.

"I can't sleep," she admitted. 

Kyo looked at her with what seemed like sympathy. "You miss your folks?"

She told him the same thing she told Yuki. Kyo looked taken aback, and fell into thoughtful silence.

"It's alright, Kyo-kun," she told him reassuringly. "They're long gone, and I have already gotten used to that."

"Do you miss your mother?" he asked.

She smiled. "Why, yes! She's very wise and warm." She continued arranging the plates. "At first, I didn't know what I would do without her, but then, thanks to my friends back in Kaibara, I learned to be tough and survive."

"You're lucky," he said. "You know how it is to be loved by a woman…a mother."

Tohru detected the pain in his voice. She didn't want to touch a raw nerve within him, but she had to ask. "Your mother, Kyo-kun?"

"There are no mothers in the family," he said abruptly before he shoved the other plates to her hands. "I'm going to bed."

"Um, ok," she said. "I'm sorry for asking."

He shrugged. "It means nothing to me. I don't even remember her anymore."

She sighed, then continued scrubbing the plates dry. _You still do, Kyo-kun._

__

"You know why there are no mothers in the family?" _said Kagura as she clasped young Kyo's hands. They were in front of the Sohma graveyard, kneeling by the grave of Kyo's mother._

"Why?" he asked.

"Because in the end, the fathers eat mothers too. They become victims. After they give birth to their children, they become food too."

The next morning, Tohru woke up shivering. She reached for her blanket and looked out at the window. Her eyes widened with delight when she saw snow falling outside.

She excitedly got up and opened the window. "Snow, snow!" she cried happily.

She then noticed someone walking under the snow. It was Yuki!

Yuki was securing his plants for the winter when suddenly, Tohru arrived, holding out a warm cup of chocolate. "Hey there, Yuki-kun!"

His eyes crinkled into a smile. "Good morning, Honda-san! Is that for me?"

She nodded.

"Thank you," he said, reaching for the cup. He sipped delicately, then beamed. "Really good."

"Ah, that's just an instant brand of choco-"

He shook his head. "No. It makes me feel really good that you were the one who fixed this drink for me even without me asking."

"Eh?"

"Nothing." He turned back to his plants. "I'm going to take a break from my gardening because winter is here. But next summer, I'll introduce new plants to the soil." He knelt down and brushed the snow off lightly on one of the leaves of his plants. "You like strawberries, Honda-san?" he asked softly, his eyes still on the leaf.

"Me?" She pointed to herself. "Y-Yes! I-I love strawberries, and I love strawberry cakes too!"

"Really?" His mouth twitched. "I see."

She knelt beside him and peered at his hands. "Don't you get cold?"

"Hmm?"

"Your gloves…don't tell me you do your garden work without gloves!" she said.

Yuki sighed. "I had one, but when Kagura did the laundry, she accidentally tore it. That was a few weeks ago."

"Tohru-chan!!!"

Tohru turned to the left and found Momiji heading toward her, skipping happily. "Momiji!"

Momiji jumped towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm off to work! Give me my farewell hug!"

POOF!

Yuki, sighing, took the hare. "You'll be late again."

Momiji ignored his cousin. "Tohru-chan, come with me! I want you to see me perform on stage today!" 

"E-Eh?"

Tohru, Yuki, and Momiji were standing in the middle of the town plaza of Tokyo as people passed by them obliviously.

"Where is your audience?" asked Tohru.

"These people will be my audience!" announced Momiji proudly as he gestured towards the crowd grandly.

"B-But they seem too busy to watch," remarked the onigiri.

"They're really not so busy," said the hare. "They are just preoccupied by their own affairs. Trust me. They'll thank me for the entertainment." With that, Momiji went on the top of the marble fountain, his arms up. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PRESENTING…THE GREAT ENTERTAINER…MOMIJI!!!!!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Momiji, as well as to Tohru and Yuki.

She gulped, as Yuki calmly sat down. "Our job here, Honda-san, will come soon. You better be seated too."

"W-We're part of his presentation too?" said Tohru, eyes wide.

"First…may I open the program with a little music." Momiji snapped his finger. " A flute and violin presentation!!!"

"He'll play those instruments at the same time?" asked Tohru.

Momiji took out his flute and started to play a merry tune. He began to tap his foot to the music, which later accelerated to lively skips and steps.

Yuki stood up and took out a violin from his bag and started to play along too.

Tohru's eyes widened. _Wow, Yuki-kun can play an instrument too!_

He began to rotate around the crowd, bowing at times to the ladies, young and old, of the crowd, making some of the women squeal. He then turned to Tohru and gestured to the hat beside her.

She picked it up, then followed him. She held it out towards the people, and to her shock, coins after coins filled the brim of the hat, until she had to place some of the coins in the apron pockets of her clothes.

Tohru watched as Yuki serenaded a section of wealthy-looking women, who were all squealing in delight. Her eyes twinkled. She understood why the women were reacting that way. If a handsome guy like him would do that to her, she would feel as excited as them too.

She looked at their earnings. The show had barely started, and they already have enough to buy groceries for the week!

Momiji took out and spread the deck of cards on the sidewalk, then gestured to the crowd. "Will anyone out there volunteer to shuffle these cards?"

Hands shot up immediately, and Momiji gave Tohru a gentle push towards the crowd. "Our pretty Tohru-chan will pick one from the audience!"

She freaked out. "A-Ah!!! Momiji-"

The hare winked at her.

She looked at the crowd, then picked a young boy aged somewhere between 5 or 6. "Come here."

The boy shyly stepped forward, then looked at the cards. He carefully shuffled them, then looked at Momiji expectantly. 

"Are you sure you have shuffled it well already?" asked Momiji. "To be sure, I'll cut the cards in a half and put one over the other."

The boy nodded eagerly.

"Now, I will guess the cards at the middle, at the top, and at the bottom." He turned the cards back and picked the card in the middle. "Four of Clubs!"

The boy opened the card, then clapped happily. The audience reacted the same way.

"At the bottom is the…Seven spade!"

"Right again!" said the boy, making the crowd more amazed.

"The last card is the King of Diamonds." Momiji wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder. "Am I right?"

He got his answer when the crowd's applause roared.

"How did you do that?" asked Tohru in amazement as the three of them busied themselves in counting their earnings for the day. The onigiri still couldn't get over the card tricks of the hare.

"It's very easy, actually." Momiji took out the card deck. "All you have to do is to check the card at the bottom, and when the person shuffles, the card on top. Then, the card at the bottom of the second cut which you will put in the middle of the cards."

"Really?" said the riceball.

"Really. But your eyes must be quick enough..no _quicker_ than the eyes of the crowd. Or else, the whole trick will fail."

"Wow!" said the onigiri, thrilled. "Tell me more!"

Yuki glanced at the happy Tohru hanging on to his cousin's every word, then felt his eyes crinkle with fondness. He then continued to count their earnings.

"How's that for our day's earnings?" asked Momiji proudly when he counted four hundred silver coins and fifty pieces of gold coins in front of Hatori. "I haven't earned this much since last year! Tohru-chan is our lucky charm!"

Shigure put his hand on his jaw. "Imagine all the bottles of catsup we can buy…"

The rest of the family nodded in agreement.

Hatori glanced at Tohru briefly, then looked at the coins. "Alright, she can stay."

"Yes!!!" cheered Kagura and Momiji. Yuki, who was standing behind the acting clan head, smiled.

Kyo, who was sitting outside the living room, overheard Hatori's decision. He smiled to himself too.

Tohru nodded when Hatori told her to bring Ayame some food in his bedroom.

"He's finishing some project, and I know he won't come out to eat unless we force him," said the clan doctor.

So here she was, knocking on Ayame's door, holding a tray of food. "Ayame-san?"

When she got no reply, she tried the door. It opened, so she went inside anyway.

She found him engrossed in his sewing project. "Ayame-san?"

He looked up, then smiled warmly at her. "Oh, Tohru-kun! I'm sorry! I didn't hear you. Please sit down."

"Hatori-san was worried about you," she said as she placed the food tray down his table. "He told me that you won't eat when you're busy, which is not right." She then noticed the picture frame by his table. "Yuki-kun?"

"My younger brother," said Aya. He began to devour the contents of the tray.

__

Well, now that I think about it. They do kind of look similar. She turned to him and smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You really look the same, Ayame-san!" 

He laughed. "Well, yes, we're siblings."

She traced the delicate face of the young man with her finger, oblivious of Aya's gaze at her.

"But…you don't talk much with each other," wondered Tohru aloud.

Ayame sighed. "He hates me."

She turned to him, shocked. "Eh?"

"In fact, the only person he really talks to nowadays is just you," said Yuki's elder brother, grinning. "He looks so cheerful whenever you're around."

She looked away, colors flooding her face. "Um…"

Aya looked down. "He had always wanted a friend…someone outside the Sohma family. I often see him looking out at the balcony, into the civilizations below the forest of the Sohma. But…he seems to be looking out too far and too much, to notice me waiting at the corner patiently for him, hoping that someday, he'll see me as a friend too."

Tohru fell silent.

"If not as a brother, then even as a friend."

__

Okaasan, this family of mine…I realized that life with them may not always be a bed of roses. They also have some problems. But then, it only endears them to me, because they are willing to let me share the pains they feel. They make me feel that I'm one of them too.

Tohru continued to sew some pieces of cloths she asked from Ayame before she left. After finishing the two pieces of clothings, she wrapped them both with her hair ribbons – having no money to buy decent gift ribbons. She then left the smaller one in front of Yuki's bedroom, the gift marked with his name. The other one, marked with Kyo's name, she was about to leave in front of his bedroom door too, but since she heard the faint strums of the guitar again, she decided to give the gift to him personally.

Kyo was startled by the sound of footsteps approaching him. He stopped playing his guitar, then looked behind him.

Tohru, dressed in her pajamas, approached him uncertainly. "Good evening."

"Still up again?" he asked, turning his back on her again.

"Y-Yes. A-Actually…" She offered to him the tied cloth she was holding.

He caught a glimpse of cloth at the corner of his eye. "What is that for?"

She sat down beside him and placed her gift on his hands. "I often see you out on the roof at night, with nothing to protect you. Winter is coming, so it will be chilly. So I thought…" Her words trailed off.

He put his guitar down and untied it. His eyes widened when he saw a shawl, and for a moment, Tohru thought she could see his eyes shake.

"You did this?" he asked softly.

She was startled by the mildness of his voice. She nodded smilingly. "It's not very good, but I hope you'll like it."

Kyo then remembered why he saw Tohru sewing that night on the balcony after she washed the plates. "You shouldn't have…"

Tohru stood up. "I made it for you, so please wear it." She took the shawl and wrapped it around his shoulders. "There!" She started to climb down from the roof. "Sorry for disturbing you. Goodnight, Kyo-kun!"

He didn't reply. Tohru still smiled as she went down.

What she didn't see was the tenderness that crossed the usually indifferent face of Kyo, as he knotted the shawl more securely around his shoulders and continued to play the guitar, a lullaby serenade that he knew would reach her, hopefully.

His way of saying thanks to her unconditional kindness.

Yuki brought the gloves Tohru made for him to his heart, smiling tenderly. He uttered a prayer of thanks before he lied down his bed.

He reminded himself to thank her properly tomorrow.

****

Tsuzuku


	7. 7

Tohru was busy cooking breakfast that morning when she heard a throat being cleared behind her. She turned around and found Hatori looking at her, face carefully blank again.

"Where is Kagura?" he asked. "She is our cook every morning."

"A-Ano…she went downtown to buy groceries," she replied nervously as she wiped her hand on her apron.

His forehead creased. "Where is Shigure? He's the one who buys them."

She looked down. "I think he's still in his room. Ayame-san said that Shigure-san got drunk last night." She remembered that the novelist wiped out the remaining catsup stocks they have for the week while he and Yuki's brother were playing Chinese checkers.

"Where is Yuki then? He's the one who reprimands that stupid dog," said the clan doctor.

"Um…in his garden, I think," she said slowly.

"Hmp." He looked at the vegetable noodle soup she was making with disdain. "Tell Kagura that if she's going to leave her chores, tell me first. Now I have to make do with _that_."

She looked at the boiling ramen, then at Hatori, who was on the counter, reaching for a bowl. She hurried towards him. "A-Ah, _matte_! P-Please sit down! L-Let me do the serving!"

Although puzzled, he sat down as Tohru took the bowl from him and filled it with her just-cooked noodles. She placed it in front of him, and then hurried towards the refrigerator to get him a glass of orange juice.

"There!" she said, planting the glass on the table. "You can take your breakfast ahead of us!"

He looked at her sideways, and then tasted the soup. His eyes lit up, but he quickly returned to his passive mode. "The flavoring is just right."

"R-Really?" Tohru looked very pleased. "I am so glad that I satisfied Hatori-sensei!"

"Why should you look so happy?" he asked. "What benefit shall you derive from my satisfaction?"

She smiled shyly. "I can't explain it." She beamed at him. "I guess, it's just the thought that I brought delight to someone even in my own simple way…that's what's making me happy."

He paused, then continued eating. "What did you put in here?" he suddenly found himself asking.

She was really surprised by his sudden interest to extend the conversation, so she ended up stammering. "A-ano…leeks and little chicken meat."

"And the noodles," he said.

"Y-Yes!"

"It's not so bad," he said at last. "At least, for a catsupless dish."

Her eyes widened. 

At that point, Ayame arrived, humming merrily. Upon seeing Tohru, he approached her immediately. "Good morning, princess!"

"E-Eh?!!" Her face heated when he clasped her hands to his chest. "Ayame-san, o-ohayou!"

"Ah, you cooked something for us!" He sat down beside the suddenly dark-faced Hatori and smiled at him cheerfully. "Tori, I thought you swore to the stars that you'll never eat something without catsup."

"I was hungry," he said simply.

"Your ten-year resolve melted in those three words, and Tohru's cooking, of course," said Aya, laughing dramatically. "You really astounded me!"

Tohru sweatdropped when she saw the clan doctor give his cousin the lethal look. "A-Ano..!" she whispered, freaking out.

Aya turned to her. "Princess, I swear I can feel that Tori is getting very fond of you. He just doesn't show it much because it will ruin his reputation, right?" He nudged the doctor on the ribs. "Just like how you don't want to show the others how close we really are, eh?"

Hatori suddenly found himself contemplating on how to make another use of the chopsticks he was holding. Stabbing a talkative silver-headed idiot was starting to sound good.

Tohru, flustered, put Ayame's noodle soup down on the table hurriedly. "H-Here…!" She gasped when she accidentally spilled some of the liquid on Hatori's crotch. The man cursed as he jumped out of the table, fanning his pants.

"A-Ah! G-Gomen nasai!" she cried, not knowing what to do. She took the nearest rag she could get. "S-Should I wipe it?"

"Stay away!" he snapped. "I'll take care of myself!"

"Y-Yes." Tohru bit her lip.

"Ah, Tori, let me help you! I'll massage that part so the pain will go away!" said Ayame suddenly.

Tohru and Hatori blinked. 

Tohru placed an ice bag on the bump on Ayame's head. "You shouldn't have teased him too much, Ayame-san," she said, sighing. "Now look what happened."

"I _knew_ he was going to hit me!" he said knowingly. "But the look on Tori's face is _ priceless_! Definitely worth it!"

"Aya-san…"

He chuckled. "Alright, I know when to stop." He then noticed her hand. "Oh dear, your hand is bandaged! What happened?"

"I-It's nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes! It will heal soon!"

Aya clicked his tongue. "And you told me that you sewed last night? What are you trying to do to your hands, punish them?"

She sweatdropped. "It's not that bad…"

"It is!" His eyes flashed with sudden emotion. "Your hand shall someday carry a ring between its fingers, so your hand must be preserved carefully for that day."

She blinked. "M-Marriage? But Aya-san, that's the farthest thing on my mind right now! I'm too young!"

"Ooh, I love how you blush uncontrollably!" he gushed. "So pretty!" His eyes lit up. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you come with me to my room? I'll show you the project I have been slaving over!" 

"Really?" She looked thrilled. "OK!" She then looked at the breakfast table. "B-But I still have to prepare breakfast-"

Ayame pulled her insistently. "The people in this house are already old enough to do things for themselves. Now let's go!"

"Y-Yes!"

Kyo was awakened when he heard a horribly familiar screech calling out his name. His eyes opened alertly, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid Kagura's lunge on him.

"Oh, good morning, my beloved Kyo!" She swung around his neck side to side as the boy looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Did you sleep well-" She paused when she noticed the shawl around his shoulders. "Hel-lo?" she said, picking up the cloth daintily between her fingers. "I didn't know you have a shawl like this."

His eyes looked at the cloth, then remembered Tohru. He gently slapped her hand away from the cloth. "A friend gave me this."

She looked at him quizzically. "Since when did you have a social life, Sohma Kyo? Even the worms and the birds find you anti-social, in case you forgot."

He didn't reply.

"Oh well!" said Kagura brightly. "Let's eat!" 

Yuki looked up at the sunny blue skies, shielding his eyes with his hand. He then looked down at the basket he filled with the best fruits he handpicked from his own garden and tied the container with a ribbon. He then passed by Tohru's room and knocked.

When he got no reply, he tried the door. It swung open freely. He placed the basket on the table.

"There!" gushed Ayame as Tohru twirled around for him. "This maid uniform is so cute, don't you agree? It suits you!"

The onigiri looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Um…" She was wearing a bright pink and white maid ensemble with white knee-high stockings and white gloves. She was wearing a maid's cap on her hair that was brushed by Aya patiently until it shone like a newly-polished marble. "The dress is too nice for me," she said.

"Nonsense! I say that the dress suits you perfectly!" He then opened the door and gave her a gentle shove outside his room. "Now go along and ask everyone what they think of your outfit! Don't forget to say that I designed it!"

Although embarrassed, she did as told. Shakily, she started to make her way down the stairs, but she then decided to take a last good look at herself back in her room just to make sure that she looked fine.

She opened the door, and was stunned to see Yuki sitting on her bed, writing something.

Yuki heard the door open, but realized it only after one full minute. He turned to the door and found Tohru gaping at him…

His eyes widened. She was wearing a skimpy pink and white maid outfit! His forehead creased. There could only be one suspect for this: his brother.

Tohru panicked when she saw Yuki frown at her. She twisted nervously. "Um…"

His eyes scrutinized her intently, then he abruptly left the room.

She bit her lip. _Did I disgust him?_

"How dare you make her wear that piece of cloth you call a uniform!" yelled Yuki as his brother, who still couldn't get over the fact that his beloved estranged brother had marched into his room without warning, smiled at him indulgently.

"Well, I think she has the wares to flaunt, so I designed something that will enhance her natural beauty," shrugged the elder Sohma.

"God, her skirt is too short!"

"She was wearing stockings."

"Even so!" Yuki wanted to tear his brother's perfectly brushed hair apart. "You're making her expose flesh!"

"But don't you think she looks cute in her outfit?" he asked casually.

"Well, I do. Pink looks nice on her-" Yuki's eyes widened when he saw the gleeful smile on his brother's face. "DON'T CHANGE THE TOPIC!!!"

"I'm still on the topic," said Ayame confidently. "You like her a lot, don't you?"

He turned his back on him. "I refuse to talk about such absurdities."

"Anything real is not absurd," countered Aya. "If you are not concerned about her, then why did you barge in here, all worked up because of something so trivial such as the length of her skirt? You're acting like a possessive boyfriend!"

"I can't believe I'm talking to you! You are nothing but nonsense!" With that, Yuki stormed out of the room.

"Yeah right," said Ayame under his breath. "And between the two of us, I have more sense than you have right now."

Tohru clutched the note she knew that Yuki wrote just awhile ago. It simply said, "Arigatou".

I wonder if he's mad at me or something. His mood changed when he saw me clothed like this…

She sighed, then stepped out of her room. Just in time to meet Shigure, who have just woken up, in the hallway.

He rubbed his eyes quickly when he saw her. "Kami-sama, please don't wake me up yet if I'm dreaming."

She blushed. "A-Ano, Shigure-san, ohayou!"

He whistled at her appreciatively. "Wait till everyone sees you!"

"Iie! I was about to go to Aya-san's room to return the uniform-"

"No way! You have to show the rest of the family your _fabulous_ look!" With that, he pulled her along with him down to the dining room. "Hey everyone! Check out Tohru-kun today!"

Heads turned to their direction. Tohru suddenly wished that the floor would swallow her up whole right now.

It was Haru, who first recovered. He smiled appreciatively at her. "You look good when you dress up, Honda-san."

Kisa nodded, but Hiro merely yawned and continued eating.

Kagura smiled. "You look so pretty, Tohru-chan!" She nudged Kyo, who was still staring at the onigiri. "Right, Kyo?"

He nodded absent-mindedly, unblinking.

Yuki quietly wiped his mouth with the napkin and left the dining table.

Tohru's worried gaze followed him, not knowing what to do.

"…so you see, Aya-san, I must have done something wrong to make him suddenly cold to me," Tohru told the designer. "And I realized that it must be the dress…so…even if it's rude, I-I would like to return your uniform." She sadly returned the maid clothes that she knew he slaved on for days and nights.

He sipped his afternoon tea calmly. "I'm afraid that I can't accept it, Tohru-kun, unless…"

Her eyes were puzzled.

"Do this for me." He the instructed her on what she should do.

Yuki was at the balcony, thinking, when he heard someone step beside him.

"I finally found you," said Tohru, smiling nervously. "I swear, you must have been avoiding me all day."

_I was_, he thought. Instead he turned to her. "Is there something I can do for you, Honda-san?" To his dismay, she was still wearing the maid uniform.

"Y-Yes." She looked down. "Please tell me honestly what you think of my outfit."

"Huh?"

"T-Tell me if I am improper for such nice clothes, and that you are disgusted because I try too hard to look good when I'm not," she said softly.

He fell silent.

"Yuki-kun?"

He exhaled audibly. _How can I tell her that I don't like to see her dressed like that because I can't take my eyes off her. Because I'm afraid that I might look like an idiot, staring at her?_

Instead, he said, "The dress is too skimpy."

She looked at him. "Eh?"

He looked away. "I answered your question already, didn't I?"

"Y-Yes."

Silence.

He started to walk away. "Goodnight, Honda-san."

"Yuki-kun!" She touched his arm. "W-Wait! Aya-san said that he would only accept this uniform when you will be the one to return it to him."

He looked astounded. "He said that?"

She nodded eagerly, but then freaked out when he started muttering.

"Here, Yuki-kun," said Tohru, handing him her maid uniform.

"Thank you." Yuki looked at her. "Tell me if my brother bothers you again, and I'll take care of him."

"Eh?" She shook her head vehemently. "He is not bothering me! He's very nice, and he's lonely."

He paused. 

She looked at him. "Both of you are."

"Huh?"

"Lonely," she said, shrugging.

He looked away. "I'm used to it."

She shook her head. "Y-You don't have to be lonely! If you will open up to other people…"

"It's like surrendering yourself easily," he said.

Her eyes saddened. "I see. But I would like to be your friend. If you don't want me to be your friend because you don't want to surrender yourself, then let me be your friend."

He paused.

"You don't have to surrender anything to me," she said, smiling. "Think about it, ok?"

He had no choice but to smile back. "Goodnight, Honda-san. I will…and um…"

She looked at him expectantly.

"Awhile ago…you looked really cute," he said softly, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. "That's it, I guess."

He liked my outfit after all! Although I can not understand what happened to him and to us that day, I still am happy. Very, very happy…

She looked up at the night sky above and noticed the half moon. She grinned. "It will soon be full moon. How romantic!"

Hatori read the letter in dismay. Akito would be going home already next week.

_What will I do with Tohru-kun? Should I hide her? Send her away?_

He sighed deeply as he looked at the moon.

**tsuzuku**  


End file.
